Siempre en mi corazón
by ILZzE
Summary: Judai, la princesa de un reino lleno de paz es invadida por una extraña oscuridad que la controla ¿Johan podra vencer esa oscuridad?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Era una noche llena de felicidad en el palacio de la familia Yuki. Tal armonía se podía respirar a kilómetros de distancia, la pregunta entonces seria ¿Por qué tal felicidad?, esa pregunta es fácil de responder, era el feliz cumpleaños de la única hija.

Era una joven realmente hermosa, con una suave tez blanca, unos ojos chocolate reflejando alegría, llenos de vida, un largo cabello que a un principio terminaban en punta y luego parecía una cascada.

El nombre de dicha joven era Judai, Judai Yuki.

La joven princesa se sentía más que dichosa, era la fiesta de sus 15 años, la verdad es que nunca le había importado sus cumpleaños y mucho menos, pero esta vez se sentía extrañamente feliz, y cómo es posible no serlo. Tener padres que te aman y adoran, un reino que esta próspero y en paz, sin ningún tipo de problema, esa joven era admirada por su gran belleza.

Regresando al punto, la bella castaña no estaba solo feliz por las cosas ya mencionadas si no que entre la multitud había visualizado a un gallardo joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello verde-azulado, era un bello joven, quizás el más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida.

-Princesa Judai ¿En qué piensa?- pregunto una joven rubia de ojos color miel

La rubia llevaba consigo un vestido verde esmeralda que hacia relucir su esbelta figura.

Por otro lado la joven princesa, llevaba un vestido rojo con mangas y al terminar la manga unos holanes en la parte de la muñeca. El vestido también tenía holanes unos de color blanco. Era un vestido bastante sencillo pero era muy hermoso o en la castaña relucía perfecto.

-Azuka…- respondió torpemente la joven a su dama de compañía- En nada…- sus ojos aun miraban al joven blunette

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia donde Judai miraba, y pudo notar a un joven que reía plácidamente con otros 2 muchachos.

-El noble Andersen es bastante atractivo ¿huh?- hablo enarcando una ceja dando al punto

-¿Su apellido es Andersen?- miro a la rubia- Que hermoso…- seguía embobada

-Parece que acaban de flecharte, y nada menos que Johan Andersen, permítame decirle que tiene un buen gusto princesa- sonreía mientras las castaña la miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Mientras tanto con nuestro gallardo muchacho

-Johan amigo, ¿En qué tanto piensas?- un joven de cabello plata y ojos azules comento de pronto

-En nada Edo, solo….

-Solo en aquella joven que viste

-Si así es, es tan hermosa- decía casi soñando

-Es la princesa Judai

-Eso lose

-Bueno galán ¿Qué harás?- decía su otro acompañante un joven de cabello negro, con un parche en un ojo y en el otro tenía un ojo color azul.

Los tres jóvenes vestían elegantemente, con sus respectivos trajes.

Edo llevaba un largo saco color blanco con un bordado en plata, también traía una camisa blanca con holanes en el pecho y en las mangas, también llevaba unos pantalones blancos ajustados junto con unas botas.

La vestimenta de su compañero era igual solo que variaba el color del saco que envés de blanco era beige, y bordados en plata eran en dorado.

Ahora nuestro gallardo joven Johan llevaba una túnica azul con un cinturón negro ordenado su cintura, también llevaba una clase de mallas de un color más claro junto con unas botas café, enzima llevaba un largo saco del mismo color que la túnica con un bordado en dorado y unas mangas blancas junto con el cuello. En la parte central llevaba un pañuelo y también llevaba puesto unos guantes ambos de un color blanco. Esa vestimenta lo hacía lucir bastante atrayente.

Pero vaya que el destino es impredecible.

Ambos jóvenes inertes en sus pensamientos comenzaron a caminar por el salón como si buscaran algo.

La joven princesa caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba hasta que algo la detuviera, y eso fue lo que paso. Judai sintió como caía repentinamente al suelo

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- hablo un joven

La princesa al abrir sus ojos su corazón comenzó a caminar a mil por hora, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Johan estirándole la mano.

-No hay problema- tomo la mano del joven y se levantó.

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar por el salón.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- invito el blunette

-¿Qué?- respondió la joven torpemente

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Sera un placer

Así fue como se dirigieron al centro del salón y comenzaron a danzar. Sus movimientos eran sumamente coordinados, como si hubieran practicado durante años. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si solo ellos se encontraran ahí, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido y solo existían ellos.

La noche siguió su curso y ambos jóvenes no se separaron en ningún momento hasta que fue el momento de decir adiós.

-Lo siento princesa debo retirarme- el joven blunette hizo una reverencia

-¿Tan pronto?- la princesa no quería que se fuera tan pronto, quise decir que no quería que se fuera nunca.

-Lo lamento, con su permiso- tomo la mano de la joven y planto un beso en ella- vendré pronto lo prometo- y con eso se fue

Judai se quedó pasmada ahí con un rubor adornando sus mejillas, de verdad que ese joven le hacía acelerar su corazón, ¿Estaría enamorada?

La princesa se dispuso hacia su habitación para descansar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

-El Noble Johan…- pronunciaba una y otra vez hasta que algo percato su atención- ¿Qué es eso?- enfrente de ella sobre una mesa de se te encontraba un pequeño cofre negro, Judai lo tomo y se dispuso a abrirlo, y al hacerlo se encontró con un bello collar de oro que estaba terminado en cuatro puntas y en el centro habitaba una piedra color borgoña.- Que hermoso- decía maravillada y se dispuso a ponérselo, al acerco una oscuridad invadió completamente a la princesa que quedó a merced del collar.

-Por fin….Por fin soy libre- Se escuchaba una voz gruesa y sombría proveniente del collar, e inmediatamente una risa maléfica se escuchó.

**ILZzE: Vaya que me encanta embarcarme en nuevas historias**

**Zelda: Lo mismo digo, esta historia surgió gracias a un dibujo que realizo**

**ILZzE: Así es**,** este es el primer capítulo de Siempre en mi corazón, y espero que les sea del todo agradable.**

**Zelda: Ya saben que comentarios, opiniones, críticas son bien recibidas**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ha pasado una semana desde el festejo del cumpleaños de la princesa, y todo se encontraba relativamente normal, a excepción de nuestra pequeña heredera. Esta se comportaba extraño después de aquel día, ya no tenía la misma fuerza ni alegría, e incluso se comportaba algo fría, algo le aquejaba o tendría alguna enfermedad, pero por este raro comportamiento no era siempre.

La reina al notar el poco usual comportamiento de su hija mando a llamar a la Dama de compañía de la joven princesa.

-¿Me solicitaba su majestad?- se abrió la puerta mostrando a la rubia haciendo una reverencia

-Azuka…pasa-la venerable reina solicito

La honorable mujer era de una altura promedio, con grandes ojos verde azules, una piel sumamente blanca y delicada, unos cabellos como hebras de oro, unos labios rojo carmín bastante atractivos. La reina vestía una con un largo vestido sencillo color agua, pero a la vez tenia decorados en dorado que solo la realeza tenia.

-Gracias- la muchacha entro a la estancia

-Quiero que me expliques el….-comento sin rodeos

-El extraño comportamiento de su hija

-Así es

-Lo desconozco su majestad- la muchacha más joven comento con aire de tristeza

-Mi hija tiene un problema…

-Así es pero no es con todas las personas- interrumpió la rubia

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero que su comportamiento regresa a la normalidad al estar presente el joven Andersen

-¿El joven Andersen?

-Johan Andersen su majestad, es el noble que ha frecuentado a su hija

-Ahora veo…Azuka- la noble reina miro a la rubia con tono de tristeza pero a la vez severo- Quiero que cuides a mi hija más que nunca, e investigues la causa de su extraño comportamiento

-Por supuesto su majestad- la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia dejando a la reina absorta en sus pensamientos.

"_Hija mía espero que te encuentres bien"_

Mientras tanto la noble princesa se encontraba en el jardín del palacio recorriendo y admirando las bellas flores que brotaban. Al parecer la bella chica había regresado a su estado normal, tan linda y despreocupada por la vida.

De pronto sintió como todo se volvía negro y que alguien la agarraba por la cintura.

-¡¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto asustada

-vengo a secuestrarte- una voz rasposa y a la vez familiar resonó en los oídos de la princesa

-¿¡Quién es usted? ¡LE DEMANDO QUE ME SUELTE!

De pronto se escuchó una estruendosa risa

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso?- seguía la gran risa que le era bastante familiar, una risa que había escuchado durante la última semana- ¿Johan?-la visión de la joven volvió mirando a aquel noble que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.- ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!

-Lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso

-Hump…-la princesa compuso un puchero

-Vamos Judai, fue bastante divertido- Aun seguía riendo pero con cada vez menos intensidad

-Si tú lo dices- Aun seguía haciendo pucheros

-Perdón Judai- abrazo a la castaña provocando en esta un hermoso rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

En el segundo encuentro de nuestros jóvenes la princesa ya había dejado en claro que no quería ningún tipo de formalidades entre ellos, es decir, no más princesa, no más noble, solo Judai y Johan

Al blunette le costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a ellos, ya que siempre le habían inculcado hablar con el debido respeto no importando la persona que fuese, ya que todas las personas eran importantes y por consiente respetadas.

-¿Y bien?- el blunette se separó- ¿Qué le gustaría hacer?

-Ya te había dicho que ningún tipo de formalidades- Judai lo miro levantando una ceja

-Eso lose, pero aun así…-se inclinó y tomo la mano de la joven- Sigue siendo una señorita, y muy bella por cierto- planto un beso en la delicada mano de la princesa.

La princesa se sonrojo a sobre manera, no se esperaba esa reacción del joven.

-No me ha contestado- Johan se incorporo

-¿Eh?- respondió su acompañante torpemente

-¿Qué le gustaría hacer?- volvió a preguntar

-Sorpréndeme…-sonrió ampliamente

Ambos muchachos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar por los jardines del palacio. Esos jóvenes eran iguales, su forma de pensar, de sentir, incluso de pensar eran iguales.

Y esto no pasó desapercibido por la Dama de compañía de la princesa quien miraba la escena de los jóvenes enamorados por la ventana.

-Sera que el extraño comportamiento de la princesa sea ¿Por qué está enamorada?- La rubia comenzó a creer que eso era lo más lógico y por consiguiente lo más adecuado- Si eso ha de ser…espero…

**ILZzE: Bien aquí 1er capitulo ^^**

**Zelda: Esperemos que se de su agrado y esperen la actualización, ahora si me consta que Judai a estado trabajando en sus fics *le pone estrellita dorada a ILZzE* pero no a trabajado en sus clases así que trae acá ¬¬ *le quita la estrellita***

**ILZzE: BUAAAA MALAAAA NO PUEDO HACER LAS DOS COSAS AL MISMO TIEMPO (Si puedo pero es más divertido no hacer los trabajos)**

**Zelda: ¿¡QUE Dices?**

**ILZzE: NADA TT-TT gotcha TT-TT**


	3. Chapter 2

Ambos jóvenes caminaron toda la tarde, y mientras recorrían los jardines, platicaban y reían de anécdotas, pensamientos, entre otras cosas.

El blunette de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la futura heredera. La joven era más que bella, incluso las diosas envidiarían la hermosura de la muchacha, pero lo que más le impresionaba a Johan era su manera de pensar; no era de esas chicas huecas que solo pensaban en verse bien y presumir cosas que la mayoría de las veces ni poseían. En definitivo la castaña era diferente, tenía ideales, metas, aspiraciones, una visión hacia el futuro, una visión que fuese mejor para todos, y lo más importante, su fortaleza y sencillez, ella no se sentía superior a un soldado o al vendedor de pan o al artesano o a ningún otro. Esta joven era realmente especial, demasiado especial.

En este momento ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de un pequeño lago situado al centro del palacio, donde se deleitaban de los bellos colores del atardecer

-Esto es hermoso ¿No te parece?- rompió la princesa el silencio que se había apoderado de ambos, mientras aun miraba el atardecer.

-Es hermosa- declaro mirando a la princesa

De pronto una brisa hizo que los cabellos de la castaña revolotearan al compás del aire, haciendo que la nariz del noble Johan se inundara del fresco aroma que emanaba de la princesa. En definitivo este era un momento perfecto.

-Johan…- volteo a ver al blunette con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Judai….-Este se ruborizo pero de igual manera correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Johan

-Judai

Ambos comenzaban a acercarse inconscientemente, ya podían saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios al unirse, cuando repentinamente un aura oscura se apodero de la pareja.

-¡JOHAN!- comenzó a gritar la castaña

-Judai ¡¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto Johan nerviosamente sin la posibilidad de divisar algo

-¡JOHAN!-se volvieron a escuchar los tristes lamentos de la joven

-¡JUDAI!

Repentinamente la princesa se fue divisando, pero para la infortuna de Johan esta era capturada por unas sombras.

-¡JUDAI!-el blunette corrió por aquella oscuridad lo más rápido que pudo, pero al querer tomar a la princesa una gran barrera de fuego azul se encargó de que muchacho no llegara hasta su doncella

-¡JOHAN!-gritaba desesperada, pero de pronto una sombra en forma de hombre apareció a lado de la princesa, y con un látigo de sombras atravesó a la joven heredera.

El doloroso grito de agonía de la joven resonó en los tímpanos de Johan, que sin poder hacer nada sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Esa sensación de impotencia lo hacía derrumbarse cada vez más, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?. Un miedo invadió su cuerpo y entonces…al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el jardín donde estaban hace unos instantes, apunto de besar a Judai

-Judai ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Johan agitado tomando a la joven por los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Johan?- pregunto la joven estupefacta

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a insistir en su pregunta

-Si…

Johan retiro sus manos de los hombros de la joven y comenzó a pensar en que pudo haber ocurrido, en que eran aquellas sombras. AL bajar la mirada su vista se encontró con la piedra borgoña del collar que reposaba sobre el cuello de Judai, y al hacerlo noto como una sombra emanaba de el y regresando rápidamente a la piedra con gran velocidad.

"_¿Sera acaso una visión?"_


	4. Chapter 3

La noche llego y eso significaba el adiós de nuestros protagonistas, debían separarse.

-Judai debo irme- Johan miro a la princesa que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo

-Vendrás mañana ¿Cierto?- la joven miro tristemente

-Tratare…

El joven blunette entro al carruaje y este comenzó a andar.

Johan había estado meditando todo el trayecto lo ocurrido en el ocaso. Todo se veía tan real, las sombras, la barrera de fuego, incluso los sollozos de la princesa. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería una alucinación? ¿Una visión? ¿Qué era?. Pero Johan tenía una cosa en claro

-Judai está en peligro….- hablo en voz baja clavando su mirada al frente

Al llegar a la mansión Anderson literalmente Johan salto del carruaje y rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca, había cosas que investigar. Si a de tener respuestas las tendría hoy.

Mientras tanto en el palacio se encontraba la bella princesa preparándose para descansar en su cama; pero antes de disponerse a hacerlo miro en un espejo su "lindo" collar.

-Vaya que eres precioso- lo quito de su suave cuello y lo coloco en el cofre donde lo había encontrado la primera vez, y se dispuso a dormir.

Al caer en un profundo sueño unas sombras se escabulleron por los aposentos de la joven heredera hasta encontrar su objetivo.

Mientras tanto la bella chica se encontraba absorbida por una pesadilla.

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!- Demandaba al ser aprisionada por unos látigos de sombra- ¡SUELTENME LES DIGO!- Comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa con el paso del tiempo.

-Princesa- se escuchó una voz ronca

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, al ver que no hubo respuesta volvió a repetir- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy…- Apareció frente a ella- Tu…- una figura hecha de sombras idéntica a Judai pero con brillantes ojos rojos.

Judai despertó rápidamente ante tal imagen. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando en frio y su respiración era agitada.

Miro hacia el ventanal, que se encontraba abierto, y vio una luz naranja proveniente del pueblo. La princesa se levantó y dirigió hacia el balcón y observo lo más horrible que pudo imaginarse.

Una parte del pueblo estaba cubierto en llamas y todo el humo se dirigía hacia el castillo.

-No…-pronunciaba con miedo ante tal escena- No puede ser…

-¡Princesa!- Entro Azuka por la puerta bastante atemorizada- ¡Princesa! ¿Está bien?- se acercó rápidamente a la castaña

-Si estoy bien pero… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al borde del llanto

-Aún no sabemos- La rubia al notar el estado de la castaña la abrazo fuertemente- No te preocupes mi niña- Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la princesa mientras esta sollozaba en silencio- Ya fueron a encargarse del incendio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la llama se desapareciera, mientras las dos muchachas miraban atentas por el ventanal.

-Por fin acabo…- suspiro aliviado la princesa

-Así es, ahora solo toca esperar el informe

-Entiendo…- la joven se encamino hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde va princesa?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

-A esperar el informe- y con eso salió de la habitación

-Sera una gran soberana- sonreía la muchacha mientras se dirigía donde su ama.

**ILZzE: Por fin aquí está la actualización de Siempre en mi corazón**

**Zelda: Como de costumbre a mí me toca pedir disculpas por el retraso**

**ILZzE: Si bueno esperen las siguientes actualizaciones, y Yohan aquí está la actu ¬¬**

**Zelda: GOTCHA!**

**ILZzE: ¡HEY!**


End file.
